Papalotl
Papalotl is an optional boss and summon in introduced in the v2 update. He can be found in the Greenwood Library, being the second wave of the Sketch Boss Rush. Appearance Overview Statistics Additionally, Papalotl is immune to both and . After level 26, Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Double Hit |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 60/2 |Type2 = Physical |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 1x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status strength increased to 2x on Hard or Epic difficulties. Ignores Lovable. Only usable as a counter. |Attack3 = Sketch Spear x2 |Target3 = Random Rand. B |Power3 = 120/2 30/2 |Type3 = Physical |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Only usable as a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. Each spear hits a frontline player for full damage and a backup player for a quarter damage. Will not target the same front player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack4 = Sketch Spear x4 |Target4 = Random Rand. B |Power4 = 240/4 60/4 |Type4 = Physical |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Each spear hits a frontline player for full damage and a backup player for a quarter damage. Will not target the same front player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack5 = Sketch Spears |Target5 = All |Power5 = 80 |Type5 = Physical |Acc5 = 200% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Buff |Target6 = Self |StatusStrength6 = 20% |StatusIcon6 = |Notes6 = Both buff strengths increased to 40% when Papalotl is ≤49% HP and to 60% when he's ≤24% HP. Also gives 3x Brave on Hard or Epic difficulties. Does not take up Papalotl's action. |Attack7 = Pencil Stab |Target7 = Centered Single |Power7 = 80 80 |Type7 = Physical |StatusChance7 = -- 33% |StatusStrength7 = -- 1x |StatusIcon7 = -- |Acc7 = 125% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Notes7 = Status chance on the second hit increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Scales off Foe Weather Attack and Accuracy. Does not take up Papalotl's action. }} Battle logic Start of Turn (only if Foe Remix is enabled) ' * Summon score ≥ 3; ** Summons either a Fabulous Gloop, a Stumpy Gloop, or a Hardy Gloop (same level as user). * Summon score increases by 1 if no other foes are left (checked at the start of Papalotl's turn), and resets to 0 after summoning foes. '''Pencil ' * ≤79% HP and hasn't used Pencil Stab yet → Pencil Stab; * ≤49% HP and only used Pencil Stab once → Pencil Stab; * ≤19% HP and only used Pencil Stab twice → Pencil Stab. * Since each cast of Pencil Stab doesn't take up an action, more than one can happen in a single turn if enough damage is dealt at once. '''Buff * ≤74% HP and hasn't Buffed yet → Buff; * ≤49% HP and has Buffed only once → Buff; * ≤24% HP and has Buffed only twice → Buff; * Since each cast of Buff doesn't take up an action, more than one can happen in a single turn if enough damage is dealt at once. Action ''' * If Berserked, or catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Sketch Spear x4 (1/2), Sketch Spears (1/2); * Otherwise → Ram (1/3), Sketch Spear x4 (1/3), Sketch Spears (1/3). '''Counter * If Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled → 100% → Double Hit (1/2), Sketch Spear x2 (1/2); * Otherwise → 100% → Double Hit. Strategy Summon Papalotl can be captured to be used as a summon. When used, Papalotl hits all foes with its Sketch Spears attack. Trivia * According to a Discord post by Matt Roszark, Papalotl is based off of the Wooden Mask foes from MapleStoryhttps://discordapp.com/channels/308233229876461569/318349044294483968/675858112930119700. References Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses